Love In Drama
by Nella Moonblood Royalle
Summary: High school AU. When Lenalee and Allen fell for the same person while in middle school, they went from childhood friends to sworn enemies. Listing themselves into the same club as their crush, who will get to the prince first? Be warned, there will be major OOCness. Yullen fluff, of course duh! And other pairings, if you squint ;) Not Lenalee-bashing promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** DGM still belongs to the awesome Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

Summary: High school AU. When Lenalee and Allen fell for the same person while in middle school, they went from childhood friends to sworn enemies. Listing themselves into the same club as their crush, who will get to the prince first? Be warned, there will be major OOCness. Yullen fluff, of course duh! And other pairings, if you squint ;)

A/N: Hello fellow human! I'm finally on my university break, but it's ending soon, damn it! Sorry for not updating any of my stories…

I did warn you people that I don't do frequent updates, so truly sorry. But as compensation here's a kinda short story, after a long time of only reading other fanfics and neglecting mine, I don't know when I'll ever be able to update those children of mine. *sigh*

Forgive/notify me for any mistakes/errors! I know I ain't that good, don't rub it in please…huhuhu *ran away*

Anyways, enjoy, my duckies! *shouts from afar*

**** **Love in Drama** ****

Chapter 1

* * *

…

..

.

Trembling slender fingers wrapped tightly against the strap slung across quivering shoulders. Hugging the bag closely to his frame, he took the first step into the compound of his new school, the D Gray High. Taking each step hesitantly he made his way hurriedly to the entrance of the school, his shoulder length white tresses whipping wildly behind him.

Making his way into the school building, the boy went straight to the gymnasium hall where the first-year entrance ceremony will be held, at the North-West side of the main school building. Upon arriving at the destined place he took a seat where his name was printed on a paper and plastered on a plastic chair. Since his last name was 'W' his seat was on the second before the last row.

The large round clock above the stage showed ten minutes to eight, which will be the time for the event to begin. His hands were still slightly trembling due to his nervousness, he was not only nervous for his enrollment but also for the fact that he was not really good with crowds, which he was currently surrounded by.

Breathing deeply to slow down his erratic heart and whisk the nervousness away, but he failed miserably, suddenly the sound system blared on and a voice announced of the beginning of the ceremony. She was probably a student council member because the master of ceremony was also clad in the same uniform as him except for the silver pin with the three roman pinned to their dark blue blazer and a red cloth wrapping around their left upper arm.

The school anthem was sung, and the appropriate people gave their speech, but Allen's mind was elsewhere throughout the ordeal, instead, it dance around on a certain second-year dark haired person that was sitting to the side of the hall among his council member friends and Allen completely forgot all about his earlier nervousness, his monochrome orbs filled with adoration, admiration…and love.

…

..

.

A few days later after receiving his class schedule, books and whatnots, Allen Walker was currently sitting on his desk nearest to the classroom's back door and beside the windows to the hallways, filling in on a piece of form regarding the afterschool club the freshmen will choose. Knowing exactly what he wanted Allen was one of the first few to hand in their completed form to their homeroom teacher.

His long white bangs and large round glasses were covering most of his face, but if one were to look closely they would clearly see the stars of joy and happiness sparkling in the silver orbs, a small gentle smile adorning the pale thin lips, and a soft pink blush dusting the pale face.

…

..

.

"Well hello there fresh meat, welcome to the Most Incredibly Awesome D Gray High Drama Club! MIADGHDC for short!" cheered an overly enthusiastic red haired second-year to a group of first years who had just set foot into the overly huge and decorated club room. They were huddled hurriedly onto the platform in front of the class and were arranged neatly in an unknown arrangement.

The red head's mouth opened, but before any words were said a thick black bound book smacked on his head painfully from behind, and he dropped flat face onto the wood flooring. A painful thud echoed through the room, which made the newcomers cringed in respond.

"Don't make fucking stupid name, Bookman! It's enough that you are stupid yourself! And you're scaring the fresh meat idiotic idiot!" a corn colored hair girl exclaimed furiously while stomping her foot repeatedly on the taller student's back, making him grunt loudly in pain after each hit.

Before the girl could give a kick to his ribs, a blonde male taller than her appeared behind her and held her flailing arms and pulled her backward to sit on a purple velvet fancy-looking chair fit for a King, where she abruptly calmed down and visibly relaxed with sparkles surrounding her and she mumbled 'This is the life'.

An exasperated sighed came from the girl's side and the newcomers' attention snapped to the blonde boy. "Good God Fou, you're the one who's scaring the fresh meats," he shook his head in disdain and turned towards the shaken first-years.

"I'm really sorry for my Vice President's crazy actions, Fou tends to overreact on any matters regarding the club," the blonde student smiled fondly at the petite girl.

"Now let us start over," he coughed into his fist and spreads his arms wide, "Welcome to the D Gray High Drama Club! Nice to meet you all, my name is Bak Chan, I am the President of this humble club!" Bak Chan smiled brightly in greeting the first-years in the manner only befitting of a top rank club in the whole city, maybe even the whole nation.

Instead of nervousness, this time Allen was trembling with anxiousness, and a little bit of excitement buried deep down his heart, due to certain reasons. Allen, along with four others, was told to gather at the club room a few days after their form was accepted. There was going to be an ice breaking session and introduction to the club itself.

It was never announced or said but it was a general knowledge to all the newcomers that this session was also a somewhat test for them to be accepted into the club and revealed their true intention for joining. Though several were serious but there were also those who really just wanted to join the club to be able to be close to the club's top star, the school Prince, and those kinds of people would just become a hinder to the very active club.

The Prince of D Gray high, the infamous-talented-cold-totally-drop-dead-sexy-handsome-cool-model student, Kanda Yuu, the wet dreams of both female and male students alike. This was an undeniable fact in the whole town, and this same fact also applies to the white haired ball of shyness and awkwardness.

Yes, Allen Walker also has a crush for the Prince.

…

..

.

"Alright, let's proceed to the introductions of you freshies! Please state your name, class, and the reason why you would like to join this club," Thus begun the ice breaking session with the new comers. After the other three female and one male finished their introduction it was now Allen's turn but before he could even open his mouth, the sliding door of the entrance was harshly opened and a female student dashed inside hurriedly.

She has beautiful long dark green hair that was tied in pigtails, clear violet eyes and a frown marred her also beautiful flawless face. Though that was what everyone saw but in Allen's stunned grey eyes, her dark hair was a menacing green, her violet eyes sparkling with a hidden malevolent light and when he looked closely he saw a very small and subtle dark smirk that was directed at him by the look in those haunting eyes.

Dark memories flashes like a rewind tape in his mind; sadness, humiliation, betrayal, depression and other dark feelings and emotions that Allen did not like to dwell on for too long, thus making his jaw lock and his eyes downcast towards the wood flooring.

Making her way to the circle of chairs where the newcomers were seated around a large round table, Allen caught her schooling her earlier dark expression into a fake expression the epitome of innocence that she always wore ever since 'that' happened a few years ago.

"I'm so truly sorry for being late," she said guiltily but Allen tuned out everything she said afterward and unintentionally turned his attention to the flashing memories of his middle school days.

He was snapped out of his reverie, by a hand shaking his shoulders lightly. His body suddenly tense and holding himself back from slapping the offending hand of the President away, he apologized softly for getting distracted.

Taking his hand away, the president said serenely, "It's alright kid, now it's your turn to introduce yourself, because Miss Lenalee Lee over there has finished hers," without noticing it seems that following after her rude entrance Lenalee had also introduced herself.

'So she had also pick this club, well it was expected,' Allen thought disdainfully.

Standing up from his seat, he heard a muffled mocking chuckled from a certain girl, making him slouch in awkwardness but still proceeded to introduce his self.

"H-hello everyone, m-my name is A-Allen Walker, class 1-B, a-and the reason I e-entered this club is that, I r-really enjoyed sewing and making things," he gulped quietly.

"A-after watching the beautiful play the club did last year, I i-instantly fell in love," Allen stuttered but his voice gradually became louder and firmer, because what he was saying was something he hold very dear to his heart.

"The play itself was remarkable, the actors were amazing, but even more…the props and especially the costume had been made with such detail and precision that it made me crave to be a part of it, to be able to help the Drama Club and give everything I can in creating them…and…" he ended, his fingers intertwined in front of his chest, his downcast eyes a soft shining grey and his thin lips in a small shy smile.

…

..

.

'…I want to be by his side…'

.

..

…

* * *

****And…CUT!****

So I'm gonna stop there. I hope it was A-Okay; this story was the only one that I got to finish on building its plot, so I decided to write it. But I'm still open for suggestion, if anyone wants me to, I could insert certain scenes (fluff, etc) that you want here or on my other stories; well I will TRY to, but no promises, alright.

Again, so sorry for not updating the others, I won't abandon it…that, I promise, but I really want to complete this one before my new semester start or gone crazy-busy…Yeah right (e_e) *sigh* Wish me all the best! Oh and I'll also hoping to draw a cover for this one, but I'll tell you people on future chapters, check it out later alright. *wink*

And remember, long live YULLEN! Ohohoho!

NellaMoon over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** It's on chapter 1, go there if you want it that badly :P

A/N: I'm back! Yosh thanks for the read/review/fav/follow!

I hope it was fast enough but whatever just go on and read, I'm still excitedly writing the next chapters. I'm in da mood! Oh and the prince is finally about to appear in this chapter *cheshire grin* and this won't be Lenalee-bashing okay, I love the girl :), but just to keep the plot moving, so there you go…don't worry it'll all be revealed in due time.

Don't forget to forgive/notify me for any mistakes/errors!

Oh my globe! I can't believe I forgot to tell you people on the last chapter…Reviews make me update faster! So please read/review/favorite/ follow! Appreciated!

Enjoy, duckies!

**** **Love in Drama** ****

Chapter 2

* * *

…

..

.

"Rejoice minions!" the club door was almost torn off of its frame as the vice president made her way in and exclaimed excitedly.

After succeeding in gathering all the members' attention, she continued. "Alright, listen here my dear minions, the school festival is just around the corner! You all know what that means right? Well except for you freshies of course," Fou waved her hand dismissively towards the first-years. Smirking excitedly, she began her announcement of the club's involvement and the play they were going to deliver on the event.

Everyone was excited, especially Allen because it was going to be his first play he will be involve in. 'At long last! My wait is finally over!' thought the white haired overjoyed, pure happiness overflowed his senses. Duties assigned to the newcomers, cast appointed, and finally the members of D Gray High Drama CLub begin to work.

…

..

.

"Hey there Allen-san," a male student with a larger round glasses than Allen's and brown messy hair tied in a low ponytail suddenly popped in front of Allen, making the white haired jump. Allen had to take a few steps back to put a more comfortable space between them.

"Opps, so sorry about that," the student apologized while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I bet you're so excited right! Since you were assigned here, without further ado, let me introduce you to the members that'll be in charge of the costumes. My name's Johnny Gill, that's Miranda Lotto, Marie Noise, and Lou Fa." the brown haired named Johnny pointed to himself and the said person one after another for Allen.

"H-hello," Miranda stuttered in her soft voice, while Marie greeted with a nod and a wave from Lou Fa. Bowing deeply, Allen replied their greetings with a deep bow and a shy murmur of "Nice to meet you Senpai, please take good care of me".

He received several strong and hard slaps to his back that made him stumbled and after a squealed from Lou Fa she cheerfully said, "Oh dear you are just so cute, Allen-san! Please, there's no need to be so polite! We'll be working together from now on, so loosen up!"

Rubbing the sore spot softly Allen just smiled and laughed nervously, thinking that it would not be so bad to actually do just that. All four of his new friends smiled encouragingly.

…

..

.

"Cut! Another excellent job everyone, as expected of course, thank you we'll stop here since it's still the first day." Fou grinned proudly with her hands crossed while the rolled script book grasp firmly in one of her fist.

"Tch, you made it sound like we haven't been practicing for half a day, you stupid tomboy," Kanda rolled his dark blue eyes.

"Humph, don't get smart with me kid," Fou grunted, used to the blue haired's potty mouth, and turn her head to the side and stare at her nails innocently.

"You're barely a year older than me you airhead," Kanda sighed and walked to the side of the gym where his bag was placed since this morning, the other actors didn't dare to place theirs' anywhere near Kanda's since that would not result in a pretty scene.

Taking a seat he took a long drink from his water bottle, and dumped the rest to his head. He suddenly heard a soft click sound that suspiciously sounded like a camera going off made him whipped his head around, but when he didn't see anything, he shrugged it off to his tired mind.

But thinking back, he has been hearing that subtle yet annoying sound since they started their practicing. Tightening his hair band, he proceeded to shoulder his bag and walk towards the exit, but several meters from the door he was stopped by Fou calling him.

"Before you go back, go to the club room to get your measurements just in case," she shifted he footing and the newly arrived president which was standing behind her continued, "And please don't scare off the new freshies, this year they seem to be a bunch of soft meat," he grinned and Fou waved then turned around to talk to her boyfriend.

"Tch," was his usual reply. Continuing his walk to exit the gym, he went to walk straight towards the club room direction, which was inside the main building on the east end of the second floor. Since today was a weekend and the only occupants in the school was the large and active club members, such as their Drama Club –

"Yuuuuu-channnnn!" and let's not forget the football club. Heaving a deep sigh through his lips, he didn't respond to the annoying voice, and proceeded to enter the main building, having no mood to even shout at the stupidly annoying idiotic red haired rabbit-like classmate.

"Uwah, don't be so cold Yuu-chan," 'Damn his rabbit-like speed' Kanda though dejectedly.

"How many times do I have to tell you Baka Usagi, to stop using my goddamn first name," he said calmly, his head didn't even turn towards the person he spoke to. Yes, Lavi Bookman Junior was not worth his time to even look at.

"Now, now Yuu-chan, it's not nice to curse the name your parents gave you," the redhead shook his head playfully chiding his friend.

"The fuck you want, you fucker," Kanda said, still surprisingly calm.

"Ah, always the most beautiful words coming from you, Yuu. Nah nothing man, my training's finished for the day so I just wanted to see my beloved club," Lavi said as a matter of factly while crossing his hand behind his head his green eyes behind closed eyelids.

"You're not even in the club you retard," the blue haired Prince rolled his eyes and opened the back door to the club room, but before he could even enter, the next thing he knew he was suddenly sitting on the floor. Looking towards the object of his collision, his stunned sapphire eyes fell upon familiar yet beautiful molten silver eyes, equally shocked due to the force of the collision, surrounded by snow white hair, his large round glasses crooked cutely on his adorable face.

"Oh no! Kanda-sama, are you alright?!" A voice suddenly snapped the two of them from their trance when the white haired boy was abruptly pushed harshly off of his lap by a pigtail haired girl, resulted in the boy scrapping his arm on the floor. Kanda did not understand why this girl was fussing over him, when he clearly saw the blood on the other boy's arm.

Raising his hand to stop the fussy annoying girl, he grabbed the small towel that was wrapped loosely on his neck and went to kneel in front of the seated injured boy. No one saw it, but the green haired girl bit her lips and stomped back angrily into the room, her eye twitching subtly, jealousy reflecting on the orbs and a promise of pain and humiliation in the near future.

By now the others were already crowding around them but Kanda still continued his action to clean the bleeding wound, he chuckled softly and said, "As clumsy as always, Moyashi. Can you stand?"

The injured boy was blushing with such a deep red that Kanda was afraid the boy would explode but the white head still bobbed jerkily in a nod and after the blood was wiped away, Kanda stood and offered a hand to the boy.

"T-thank you, Kanda-senpai…" the boy stuttered softly and accepted the help with his uninjured hand. Standing their full height Kanda noticed the other was only a few inches shorter than him, "I see that you've grown, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, and of course I did, Bakanda!" Allen pouted his stuttering and blushes gone in a flash making Kanda smirk, how he missed that pout.

"Allen, come inside and let me see your hand, Johnny had brought the first aid kit," Lou Fa said worried and hurriedly made her way back into the room. The small crowd dispersed and Allen reluctantly followed, but as he turned around and started to move away, he noticed that his other hand was still in Kanda's firm yet gentle grasp.

He snapped his eyes towards the other and pink blush colored his pale face at the unknown look the older one was giving him. He was about to part his mouth to ask what was the matter but was cut off when the other beat him to it.

"…But you're still definitely shorter than me, Mo-ya-shi," Kanda teasingly said the name slowly syllable by syllable. Thin white eyebrow twitched, and Kanda smirked victoriously because the ever-missed pout was back. Letting the small hand go, to cover his ears with his pointing fingers, and he didn't have to wait long when the expected reaction occurred.

"BAKANDA!"

Cradling his injured arm, the beansprout stomped away into the club room with the pout still intact. Once again his shyness evaporated and a new found irritation in its place.

When everyone else was gone, the blue haired idol finally allowed the small smile to graze his full lips. A whistle and Kanda's entire expression morphed into a frown, 'Damn I forgot about the fucking idiot'.

"Whoa, it's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that," Lavi's statement received a glare from his companion. "The last time I saw, it was in middle school when you were always talking about this one white…haired…kid…" the redhead trailed of, when realization slowly came to him. "Oh."

A dark blue eyebrow lifted, "No shit Sherlock." Wait for it…

"Pfft," and there goes the ugly laugh-snort of a buta-usagi called Lavi Bookman Junior that is about to be turn into stew for Kanda's dinner that will maybe definitely end up in the trash can, cause since it is Lavi he's thinking about cooking so he bet it will taste like shit…

"Ouf!" a punch to the stomach made Lavi doubled over but his laughing only stop when he felt the dark devil aura Kanda emitted.

"Speak of this to any soul, and I will cook you even though I know you'll taste like shit," the blue haired said threateningly his voice dangerously low.

"…C-coo-cook…?" the redhead stuttered, his face turning pale and sweating bullet by the threat still hanging in the heavy air.

…

..

.

'…I don't think I want to know what he meant…' Lavi gulped.

'But damn…should've known he was a tsundere…'

.

..

…

* * *

****And…CUT!****

*cackle cackle* Globe, that was fun to write. I hope the length of each chapter is sufficient, but if you people think that I should make it longer/shorter, just tell me, and I'll reconsider. Look forward to the next chapter, kay! Wish me all the best okay! \\('v')/

And just in case some people don't get it, but the end of the chapters are the thoughts of the last mentioned person, like last chapter it was Allen, and now it's Lavi. Get it?

Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!

YULLEN makes the world go round!

NellaMoon over and out!


End file.
